


Октябрь

by Ashatrychka



Series: Октябрьский сборник [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Darktober, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Out of Character, верни мне мой 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Октябрь приходит вместе со стылой сыростью, поднимающейся от земли.В октябре Кайло Рен выходит из тюрьмы, видно, чтобы добавить щепотку настоящего страха в шуточный Хэллоуин. Ведь гораздо страшнее, когда рядом бродит настоящий убийца, так?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Октябрьский сборник [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Октябрь

Октябрь приходит вместе со стылой сыростью, поднимающейся от земли. Сухой и теплый сентябрь заканчивается, и вместе с ним солнце будто покидает эти места. Вечером, выходя из дома, Рей чувствует, как холод ворочается рядом, как злой зверь. Он пока лишь ворчит недовольно, но скоро — дайте ему время — начнет кусать за щеки и пальцы. Октябрь не приносит с собой ничего, кроме разочарований, кому, как не Рей, это знать.

В редкие ночи, когда небо очищается от туч и становится выше, прозрачнее, Рей выходит, чтобы взглянуть на звёзды. Октябрь приносит воспоминания, которые хочется забыть: холодные полы в приюте и щели в оконных рамах толщиной в палец, тесный шкаф, в котором ее закрыли воспитатели после попытки побега, дети, такие же голодные и озлобленные, как и она сама.

В октябре Кайло Рен выходит из тюрьмы, видно, чтобы добавить щепотку настоящего страха в шуточный Хэллоуин. Ведь гораздо страшнее, когда рядом бродит настоящий убийца, так? Сказки, которые ты рассказываешь про него, могут стать реальностью — или уже стали? Скольких он убил? Двух? А может, двадцать? Говорят, что в лесу есть поляна, сплошь покрытая холмиками, и под каждым холмиком тело: какие-то давно истлели, какие-то — свежие, и все они — его рук дело (несмотря на то, что последние лет десять он проторчал за решеткой).

Кайло Рен выходит из тюрьмы, и некоторые считают, что лучше бы ему собрать пожитки и сесть на первый автобус отсюда. Уехать и увезти с собой беду. Или они его заставят.

Когда Рей слышит этот разговор — в кафе, в котором она работает официанткой: у них глупая голубая форма с белыми передниками, а на эмблеме не менее глупая лупоглазая птичка — она грустно ухмыляется. Как будто беду можно заставить уехать. Но ведь проще верить, что во всем виноват кто-то один, так?

Рей помнит вечер, такой же стылый, как и теперь, когда ее выволокли из озера. Она мёрзла, зайдя в воду по пояс, и ей никак не хватало смелости нырнуть и вдохнуть в воду. И услышав крик сзади:

— Эй, ты что это там делаешь?!

Она торопливо шагнула вперёд, туда, где дно резко уходило вниз. Но вдохнуть воду так и не смогла.

Кайло вытащил ее на берег.

Кайло Рен сменил имя, едва ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Любой, кто пытался назвать его по старому имени, очень быстро об этом жалел, и скоро люди забыли, как его звали раньше. И когда Рей на свидании попыталась назвать его по-старому, Кайло уставился на нее тяжёлым взглядом, повесил трубку и отодвинулся от стола, знаком показывая охраннику, что свидание закончено.

Он не хотел знать семью, семья не хотела знать его. Все честно.

Смена Рей заканчивается поздно. Октябрьская ночь полностью вступила в свои права, когда Рей выходит из кафе — лампы гаснут прямо за ее спиной — и начинает опускать ставни. Занятая этим, она не замечает, как к кафе подъезжает машина. А увидев ее, замирает. Водитель не выходит, но Рей знает, что он смотрит на нее, хочет, чтобы она села к нему в машину. И Рей ничего не может поделать с собой: закрыв ставни, она поворачивается к кафе спиной и идёт к машине. Обходит ее, дёргает привычно поскрипывающую ручку со стороны пассажирского сиденья и садится внутрь.

Внутри темно, пахнет сигаретами — запах старый, ему уже много лет, а он никак не выветрится — и совсем немного ликёром.

Рей кладет сумку на колени и сцепляет пальцы.

— Здравствуй, Бен.

Ей было лет тринадцать, когда она стала помогать Хану Соло в его мастерской за какую-то символическую плату — лучше там, чем шататься по улице без гроша в кармане и воровать яблоки из чужих садов. Потом Хан познакомил ее с Люком, и он согласился заниматься с Рей бесплатно, чтобы подтянуть ее английский. А потом давал ей книги почитать, много книг, но их приходилось оставлять у него дома, иначе в приюте Рей бы их быстро лишилась.

В доме Соло Рей познакомилась и с его женой Леей. И с Беном.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Бен. Тусклый свет приборной панели освещает его лицо, но Рей не нужно смотреть на него, чтобы понять, о чем он думает.

— До этого момента было неплохо, — отвечает Рей.

В лето, когда у Рей появился опекун, Люк сказал, что пока не может с ней заниматься. Вместо него с ней будет заниматься Бен — он уже учился в колледже и скоро должен был закончить его.

Бен по секрету сказал ей, что это из-за ее опекуна, Сноука. Что Люк считал его неподходящим человеком. Что он сам хотел взять опекунство над Рей.

Это был не единственный их секрет.

— Если ты пишешь слово без ошибок, — говорит ей Бен. — Я тебя целую. А если с ошибкой — ты меня.

Он улыбается, и его улыбка похожа на солнце, просвечивающие сквозь листву.

— Это будет наш секрет.

— Тебе грозит опасность, — говорит Рей. — Тебя ведь хотят убить, ты знаешь это?

— Разумеется, — отвечает Бен. Он нажимает кнопку блокировки, и в дверях щёлкают замки. — Поэтому приехал к тебе.

Рей вздыхает.

— Мог бы соврать, что просто соскучился.

На суде Кайло Рена смогли обвинить только в одном убийстве из двух — он сдался сам, и, с учётом обстоятельств, списали многое на состояние аффекта. Кайло не стеснялся в выражениях. Он прямо заявил, что жалеет только об одном: что не успел добраться до главного виновника случившегося. Если бы он этого не сказал, они бы точно скостили ему года четыре.

На озере Рей с тех пор не бывала. Не могла смотреть в его темную воду. Но ее не удивило, что Бен привез ее именно сюда. Остановил машину на пологом каменистом спуске, заглушил мотор и поставил на ручник.

— И что мы теперь будем делать? — спросила Рей.

— Ждать, — ответил Бен.

Когда Рей поняла, что беременна, времени прошло порядочно. Бен уже уехал учиться. По глупости своей она пошла к Люку, но он вдруг стал уговаривать ее не ломать Бену жизнь. Сказал, что все уладит. Он всегда только говорил.

Но самую большую ошибку Рей совершила, рассказав все опекуну. Он прямо сказал, что это ее вина и ничья больше. Что она была слишком глупа, слишком распутна и теперь пожинает плоды своего поведения.

Когда Кайло вытащил ее из озера, Рей рассказала ему все. Давясь плачем, рассказала о поцелуях, о Люке, о том, как Сноук полюбил хватать ее и оставлять синяки своими длинными пальцами на бедрах, животе и груди. Она говорила и говорила просто потому, что ей не перед кем было выговориться, что все, кого она считала близкими людьми, оказались фальшивками, а из озера ее вытащил угрюмый мужик, работавший на опекуна.

Кайло отвёз ее в больницу, объяснил все дежурному врачу и велел вызвать полицию. А сам поехал к работодателю. Забил его насмерть каминной кочергой.

В убийстве Люка его не смогли обвинить, потому что время не сходилось. По мнению полицейских, не мог он успеть убить Сноука, а потом съездить прикончить Люка.

— Почему тут? — спрашивает Рей.

— Тут проще избавиться от тела, — отвечает Бен.

— А почему ты думаешь, что он придет?

— Иначе он не сможет.

Цифры на часах сменяют друг друга. Ночь вокруг них, темная и холодная, пытается запустить свои щупальца в теплый салон.

— Всегда было интересно, как ты сейчас живешь, — замечает Бен.

— Позвонил бы и спросил, — холодно бросает Рей. Ей неприятно. Голова болит после долгой смены, гудят ноги — сейчас бы поспать, вытянуться в кровати, а вместо этого она сидит с Беном Соло.

— Ты ведь совсем не изменилась, — добавляет он. — Как будто и не было этих десяти лет.

Рей молчит. Приказывает себе молчать и теперь пытается рассмотреть в темноте свои кроссовки.

— Хочешь — сыграем снова? — предлагает Бен. — В слова?

— Я подтянула грамматику, — наконец говорит Рей, не поднимая взгляда.

— Значит, моя очередь, — Бен мягко касается пальцами ее щеки, и Рей отворачивается.

— Я выросла, — говорит она. — Игры закончились.

— Да, — соглашается Бен. С другой стороны на холм взбирается машина — сначала становится видно два светлых конуса, а потом машина переваливает через вершину и медленно катится вниз, к озеру. Рей надеется, что это просто какая-нибудь парочка решила развлечься на лоне природы.

Но Бен знает лучше.

— Игры закончились, — повторяет он и тянется к бардачку. Рей закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, что он оттуда достает.

Бен выходит из машины первым. Рей — немного погодя, прижимая сумку к груди, как щит. Снаружи холодно, да еще и ветер пронизывающий, и Рей молча мечтает вернуться обратно в машину. Можно лечь спать прямо там и будь что будет.

Другая машина останавливается напротив них. Кайло Рен вылезает оттуда, хлопнув дверью, и смотрит на них мрачно.

— Привет, Рей, — говорит он. — Не ожидал тебя увидеть.

— Привет, — вяло отвечает Рей.

— Привет, — бросает ему Бен. — Обнимемся?

Кайло мрачно смотрит на него.

— Что там у тебя? — продолжает Бен. — Пушка? Кочерга? — он хмыкает.

— Справлюсь руками, — отвечает Кайло. Рей против воли переводит взгляд на его руки: большие, сильные. Ей кажется, что Кайло почти не изменился.

— А вот сейчас обидно было. Я все-таки не старик, без боя не сдамся.

Кайло молчит.

— Все-таки мы одинаковые, брат, — говорит ему Бен.

— Ни хера подобного, — отвечает ему Кайло. Он медленно приближается, пока не оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от брата.

— Мы оба убили, — говорит Бен. — И любили оба.

— Только мне хватило порядочности, а тебе, похоже не досталось.

Рей непонимающе хмурится.

— Ты слышишь? — кричит ей Бен. — Он тоже хотел тебя поцеловать. Но боялся. Просто ссыкун…

Кайло бьет его в челюсть.

Рей бросается ему наперерез, и падает на колени, закрывая упавшего на землю Бена собой.

— Не надо! — просит она.

— Рей, уйди! — приказывает Кайло.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — просит Рей. — Хватит. Разве не достаточно людей умерло?

Кайло молчит.

— Я сделаю все, что угодно, — говорит Рей. — Но это должно прекратиться.

— Можешь отыметь ее прямо здесь, — говорит Бен, лежа на земле. Судя по голосу, он улыбается. — Она не будет сопротивляться. Был бы ты поумнее, то понял бы сразу, что она не из тех, кто сопротивляется. Мог бы трахать ее прямо на рабочем месте.

— Дерьмо, — угрюмо бормочет Кайло. — Поднимайся, говна кусок. Рей, отойди от него и дай мне закончить.

Рей качает головой.

— Отойди! — рявкает Кайло.

Рей зажмуривается — «меня здесь нет» — но с места не двигается.

— Молодец, — Бен проводит рукой по ее волосам. — Рей, тебе нравится Кайло?

Рей кивает, не открывая глаз.

— Ты признательна ему, что он спас тебя тогда?

Рей снова кивает.

— Тогда поблагодари его. Поцелуй его, как целовала меня тем летом.

Рей медленно поднимается. Отряхивает колени и юбку и идет к Кайло.

— Нет, — глухо говорит он. Рей останавливается перед ним. Поднимается на цыпочки и, чтобы сохранить равновесие, хватается за его плечи.

— Не надо, Рей, — просит ее Кайло. — Ты не обязана это делать.

Дотянувшись до его уха, Рей шепчет:

— Но я этого действительно хочу.

И она целует его.

Поначалу Кайло стоит неподвижно, но потом его руки хватают Рей за талию, прижимают к нему плотно, сильно, и сам Кайло целует ее жадно. Одной рукой сжимает ее задницу сквозь тонкую синтетическую ткань платья. Он теплый, почти горячий, и Рей сама хочет прижаться к нему ближе, спрятаться от холода и ветра.

— Да, со стороны это тоже интересно выглядит, — доносится до них голос Бена.

Рей не открывает глаз. Ее руки перемещаются Кайло на талию, она нащупывает пряжку ремня и расстегивает его. Кайло вздрагивает и останавливает ее.

— Разреши мне, — тихо шепчет Рей. Захват Кайло слабеет, и Рей расстегивает его джинсы и опускается на колени. Мелкая галька больно впивается в них — долго так не простоять, но Рей не думает, что это будет долго.

Когда она слышит щелчок затвора за спиной, то первое, что ей приходит на ум: не это она имела в виду под «недолго».


End file.
